When You Know, You Know
by futuredivabrooklyn76
Summary: When you know what you want in life, no one, not even the love of your life should be able to hold you back from that. Read as we look at many superstars and divas as they struggle to balance personal and career changes. Enjoy!
1. Consider What You Have Before You Lose

**Hey guys I really hope you all like this story. It's based off of Total Divas but I'm going to be writing this as if the show didn't exist. I used to write as futuredivabrooklyn77 but lost my account information. Hope you all like it as much as I am writing it!**

"I truly don't even know where to begin Brie. He straight up told me to my face that there was no hope for a family or for marriage. I really thought I was okay with this whole situation but seeing how happy you and Bryan are just made me hope for so much more and made me realize that I'm not okay with this. I don't want to regret staying with him when in my heart I know I want so much more in life," Nikki admitted as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

Brie extended her arm to her sister's shoulder. "Nikki, I can't imagine how hard this is for you. You have to feel so torn inside. The only advice I can give is that you follow your heart. I know that part of you is saying 'John is enough' and the other half is saying 'Well maybe it isn't.'"

Nikki slowly rubbed her finger tips across her forehead. "This shouldn't be so hard. He told me from day one this is how it was going to be and there was no budging on the subjects."

"I think the problem is you fall in love with a guy who you think you can change and when they don't change the way you want them to is when it all crumbles. I can understand that you could want to change this about him but it sounds like he knows what he wants in his life and kids and a wife aren't it. But you seem to fit in there."

"I know that he wants me in his life and that I want him in mine, but if we can't agree on two of the biggest decisions of our lives together than what am I still doing here?" Brie slipped her long black hair into a pony tail away from her face. She settled her face into her palms trying to figure out her next steps.

"I really think that you need to have this conversation with him no matter how hard it is going to be. You've sacrificed a lot moving across the country for him. So who's to say he shouldn't adjust some things in his life for you. I'm not saying he should change his beliefs for you but I'm saying he should consider your thoughts and feelings before you two decide anything," Brie said as she rubbed Nikki's back. "You know I'll always be here to listen." Brie smirked as she walked out of the dressing room.

Nikki sat and stared at the wall and sighed. She had no idea what to do. As she sat and thought some more she heard her phone vibrate.

"Nicole, please meet with the creative team in room 114 at 4:30 today. We have some important things to discuss. –Steph"

The sigh escaped her mouth once again. A text from a McMahon was never a good sign.

"Can you really blame her for being pissed at you? There are two things a girl wants in the world and you denied her of both. If I was her I would question everything too. I mean I gave Sam both. I married her and we have an amazing, beautiful daughter and still it didn't work. If she wants that with someone who's schedule is even crazier than her own and she wants all that, I don't understand why you aren't supporting that," Randy said angrily.

"Dude, you are literally in a more complex situation than I am. We're both divorced and you have a kid. You're saying that if there were a girl who could put up with all of the damage that Sam did that you would just restart your whole life?" John questioned.

"If a girl could deal with everything I have to bring to the table, the divorce, my daughter, my insane work schedule you better believe that I would give her whatever she wanted," Randy shook his head. He was still in disbelief a year later that his marriage was another statistic of failed marriages.

"I really just think that no matter what Liz was my soul mate. If it didn't work with her how could it ever work again?" John questioned as he propped his feet up on the bench opposite him.

"As dumb as it sounds to bring this in, 'When you know, you know' doesn't matter how damaged you are. When you know that its right, it is. I guess it's up to you to decide what you want. The ball is kind of in your court; she laid it all out for you. But it's time to pretend like we hate each other we gotta do that promo for TLC." Randy joked at the end.

"Yeah I know, don't mind me if I take out a little of this pent up anger on you," John joked as he grabbed his friends shoulder as they walked out of the locker room.

"I'll just take out on you and win that championship in a couple weeks," they both chuckled as they headed towards the entrance to the ring.

"There's nothing we can do to change this? Not at all?" Nikki questioned.

"I'm sorry Nikki, it's been decided by all of the members of the creative team that you be involved in a romantic storyline counteracting the real life relationship you currently are in with John Cena. I know this can cause personal issue but it has been discussed specifically with Stephanie McMahon and we have all decided that it is the best move for the company at this time," a member of the creative team announced with a very concerned Nikki Bella sitting at the opposite end of the meeting table.

"I understand. Thank you for this opportunity," Nikki tried her best to convey how grateful she was to be given such an involved storyline but her mind was still traveling elsewhere.

Interrupting her thoughts, there was a knock at the door. "Just one moment Nikki," the board member said as he walked to open the door. "Phil! Glad you could make it! C'mon in we're just finishing up here," he continued as he escorted CM Punk in. "I think it's proper that we meet with the both of you together as this storyline begins to develop," he smirked at Nikki.

As the two stood just inside the doorway, the rest of the creative team and Nikki stood staring as the board member introduced the superstar and diva. "Phil, this is Miss Nikki Bella. Nikki this is Phil. I can only assume you two have encountered each other once or twice in your time here."

Nikki stood as Phil made his way over to greet her. "Very excited to be working with you," Nikki said as she shook his hand.

"Likewise," Phil said abruptly as he pulled out the chair next to Nikki and sat down.

"Now we would like to start this storyline next week at RAW. I know this may not seem like the most convenient storyline but we would like to say that title chances will be on the line as we look ahead in the storyline. We are really hoping that the fans react well to this," the board member said to the two wrestlers.

Another board member stepped to the back of the room as he had received a call.

"I just don't understand why a romantic storyline is necessary right now? Brie and Bryan have their thing going and we all know that we're both seeing other people," Phil said smugly.

The board member who had received the call stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt guys but there's been an accident we will fill you in on the situation further once we know more. But we need you both to leave. We'll be in touch," he said as he rushed to open the door for them.

Nikki and Phil glanced at each other briefly before standing up and leaving the meeting room.

Almost as quickly as they were asked to leave, when they reached the hallway the door was quickly shut behind them. Nikki sighed and shrugged as she walked away from the office door, afraid of the confrontation she would have to have with John about their personal issues as well as this new storyline that could only cause more issues in their already rocky relationship.


	2. Just Let Me Go

Nikki took in a deep breath before knocking on the locker room door of her boyfriend John Cena.

"Come in!" She heard a voice shout from inside, she quickly took another breath and opened the door.

"Hey you," John said as he looked at his visitor.

"Hey. We really need to talk John," Nikki responded never really looking John in the eye.

John looked at his feet as he rested his elbows on his knees as he sat down. "I know," he replied somberly.

"It's more than our personal issues now, I talked to the creative team and they are putting me in a storyline with Phil," Nikki said as she looked towards her feet.

John rubbed his hands against his face. "Alright, I mean I understand that there is nothing you can do to change that, but nevertheless it does create another issue." John said as he tried to regain Nikki's eye contact. "I can't give you the two things you are asking of me. I won't ever change my mind on this. As in love with you as I am, I just don't see marriage or children in my future, but I do see you."

Nikki looked away from Johns stare as she wiped tears away and nodded. "And as much as I love you, I would feel cheated if I wasn't able to call the love of my life my husband or have someone to remind me of him after he is gone. I want a lifetime of happiness and I truly think that children could bring me that," She said as she gasped for air between tears.

It seemed that the room stood still for a moment. No words were exchanged; they didn't even look at each other.

"So from your lack of response I'm assuming that I shouldn't hold onto the what-ifs. We want two very different things in life. We both want each other but can't accept the things we are willing to offer. So as much as I want you to stop me from walking out of here, don't," Nikki said as she wiped the final tear from her eye. She bit her bottom lip as she looked back at John as their eyes met one last time and closed the door behind her.

John settled his head into his hands and sighed.

"I'm very sorry, but there is nothing we can do to include you in any sort of storyline while you're away on this injury Natalya. We want to include you in any way possible but there just doesn't seem to be a way right now. We would still like you to circulate the shows and travel with the company but there is nothing we can do but keep you off the air at this time," a board member regrettably told the generational diva.

Nattie wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "I understand. Thanks for letting me know guys and I'll definitely be around. Let me know if you guys think of anything I can be apart of."

"Of course, Nattie you'll be the first to know. The only thing we want to ask you now may be a little tough but we really need to decide on your replacement while you heal. We have a lot of divas that we can pull but there has been a few past divas that are looking for a return and we just wanted to get your opinion on who it should be," they responded.

"Yeah sure who is it?" Nattie questioned as she looked around the meeting room.

"Bry! Bryan!" Brie shouted down the hallway attempting to get her fiancé's attention. But she only seemed to be getting the attention of everyone else. "Bryan!" Brie shouted again running after him. When she finally reached him she grabbed his shoulder. "What the hell Bry? I was calling your name!"

Bryan looked startled. "Sorry babe, just a whole lot of bad news today." Bryan shook his head as he looked down.

"Woah, what's going on?" Brie questioned.

"They basically are telling me that I'm going to lose the title, which is complete bullshit. I've worked so much harder than John lately and they're going to give it to him? I know him and Nikki are a couple or whatever but that's so completely uncalled for," Bryan ranted in a hushed tone so that the passer-byers couldn't here.

Nikki rubbed her hands against her face. "They broke up. So Nikki is left heart broken and John gets exactly what he wants and a championship. I just don't see how this is fair."

Bryan shook his head, "That's because it's not fair."

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Nikki shouted.

"Can we please be a little more over dramatic? I just enjoy hearing about your awful life oh so much," Phil said as he laid on the couch with his hat over his face.

Nikki began pacing in front of the couch where Phil laid. "I just don't understand why the hell his life is just so damn perfect while everyone else in the company works their ass off, just for him to get exactly what he wants in his personal life and the be the face of our company all at once."

"Yeah, tell me about it, he gets whatever the hell he wants whenever he wants. I could care less about what he wants in a girl, but the son of a bitch gets everything handed to him," Phil said as he adjusted his hat.

"I just don't understand how gets everything in his life handed to him and it is exactly the way he wants it. Is it seriously too much to ask to just want what normal women want? We want to be able to call the man we're in love with our husband and father of our amazing kids. If you care so deeply about someone shouldn't you want to drop everything and make them happy? I dropped everything in California to move to Florida and give up every hope and dream I had for my future, only to realize that the person I was giving so much up for wasn't willing to give up the same for me."

Phil adjusted his hat so it fit snugly on the top of his head, wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Look Nicole, I'm only going to say this once. A guy who has a girl that is willing to give up everything for him should be giving that girl the whole damn world. If he wants to take advantage of that situation, let him. But I know that nearly every other superstar in this company would kill for a girl to be that dedicated, especially one who understands the schedule. So if you want to pout about John, pout like the rest of us do that he gets everything handed to him with little effort, but don't pout about the fact that he doesn't want to sacrifice everything for you," Phil said as he stood up and walked over to the door. "Because I know a whole lot of guys who would sacrifice all of that and more for a girl like you," He continued as he opened the door. "I'll catch you later Nicole," Phil continued as he shut the door behind him.

"What the hell, I thought you would be on my side for this?" John yelled throwing his hands up in the air to show his confusion.

"John I told you, if you wanted to keep her that you sure as hell better step up and say something. But instead you let her walk out. You let her go. You let a girl who would drop every damn thing in her life just for you and all you had to do was let you change her title to be yours permanently. You really screwed things up for yourself John and I'm sure as hell not gonna stick around to see you do it to another girl," Randy said as he slammed the locker room door behind him.

He continued down the hallway, he couldn't believe that this was the second girl who would drop everything for a guy who didn't want it but the one girl he's truly fallen for wanted to be married and have kids but just couldn't stop looking for the next person to have that with too.

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! LOOK ON MY PAGE TO VOTE FOR WHO THE NEXT DIVA SHOULD BE! **


End file.
